<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanciful Disposition by missymissmiss_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629750">Fanciful Disposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymissmiss_18/pseuds/missymissmiss_18'>missymissmiss_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymissmiss_18/pseuds/missymissmiss_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look at her as if she was the universe, I know, because I look at you the same way as you are my world”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yerim / Mark Tuan, Son Seungwan | Wendy/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanciful Disposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Dear Mark Tuan,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When this letter finds you, it means that you are now married and I decided to stay away. I sent this letter to tell you the words I wasn't able to tell you a long time ago.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>You are the one I've always wished for. Yet, here I am, stuck in the line I drew that I cannot and will not cross.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>If you are happy with Yeri then all I can do is to be happy for you. I can see the way your eyes shine so bright whenever she walks in the room or how happy you sound when you talk about her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You look so happy. You look at her as if she was the universe. You are so whipped.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Funny, because I am too.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am whipped and fucking in love with you.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>You don’t know how it hurts when you laughed it off and made fun of me when I called you and learned that your name in my contacts is, “My World”. For starters, this our inside joke but I hope you know that it is true. Because I look at you, Mark, as if  you are my world.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>I regret everything.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I regret drawing that line between us.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I got scared.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Scared to the see the ending, an ending to us both walking away from each other.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>So, here I am, stuck to my fanciful disposition wherein we ended up with each other. Happy and contented.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Me, as the reason for your smiles.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The twinkle in your eyes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And not the reason for your tears.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe, the spaces between your fingers were created so that another's could fill them in.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone who is not me.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone who is brave.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Someone who is willing to take a risk.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>If I’m given a chance to go back in time, I will definitely be brave and choose you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But for now,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I will be with you, as a friend.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Because I know in this lifetime, I'll love you till death, and then some.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>With you forever in my dreams,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Son Seungwan </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>